Thiima
The Thiima, also known as Shiima (シーマ), are the main antagonistic force from G-Darius. Details The Thiima is a intelligent race which has evolved to a higher degree than human beings, and whose evolutionary process differs greatly from that of humans. They operate in a hive mind society group, with no individual having a individual intelligence. Each individual of the Thiima shares consciousness and information through Hyperspace communication, being able to act as a singular social group even if their activity range is expanded through space. The name "Thiima" means "Messenger of Death" in the Amnelian language. Their sole purpose is protecting the peace in the universe, staying dormant within the Hyperspace until something appears which could possibly threaten the entire universe. They have bodies of super creatures covered with a hard substance similar to metal which gives them flexible movement, speed and destructive power. They possess extremely advanced technology, being able of fusing together with their battleships to directly control them. They are divided into classes, which are called Commander (boss battleship), Captain (medium boss battleship), and Soldier (small aircraft) in order from the top. Story The inhabitants of the planet Amnelia waged a long war against the moon Blazar, whom Amnelians had been fighting over jurisdiction over the moon Martha. To put an end to the war, they created a doomsday weapon known as A.N. (All Nothing), the use of which ended with the destruction of Blazar. This act prompted the awakening of the Thiima, which sensed Amnelia as a threat to the peace in the universe, immediately attacking Amnelia's forces and easily crushing their resistance. The Amnelians managed to secure a piece of a Thiima battleship and, by reverse-engineering it and combining its technology with the A.N. systems, they created the Silver Hawk spaceships. Two pilots, Sameluck Raida and Lutia Fenn, are sent to fight the Thiima, fighting their forces over Amnelia and its moons and tracking them down to their origin, the moon Kazumn. While the Thiima are defeated, they aren't completely destroyed, only returning to their dormant state, while neither of the pilots ever return and are declared MIA. Amnelia is left in a inhospitable state from the fight, with their people migrating to the recently discovered Planet Darius. Meanwhile, a fragment of one of Thiima's battleships would be salvaged by a group known as Belsar, which would go on to use the Thiima technology for their own battleships. Though the Thiima has stayed dormant for ages, they continually monitored the people of Darius. In Darius Year 1904, at the end of the battle between Darius forces and the Belsar, the destruction of the ship Syvalion causes the Thiima to once again reawaken, with The Embryon, the progenitor of Thiima, appearing before the pilots Riga Pratica and TI2. TI2, being an android with a direct connection with the Hyperspace network, manages to communicate with the Embryon, persuading it from targeting the people of Darius. The fight between Darius and Belsar would continue for over a decade, but unbeknownst to them the Thiima began intervening on the fight. The Thiima battleship Azure Nightmare would guide the Planet Saviours, ulimately leading them to their ultimate victory against the Belsar. Thiima battleships * Eclipse Eye * Tripod Sardine * Queen Fossil * Dual Horn * Dimension Diver * Absolute Defender * Fire Fossil * Death Wings * Eight Feet Umbrella * Eternal Triangle * Lightning Coronatus * Heavy Arms Shell * The Embryon * Accordion Hazard * G.T. * Azure Nightmare * Crimson Nightmare Category:Aliens Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Hostile Species Category:Darius Villains Category:Shmup Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Guardians Category:Monsters